


Maybe.

by ughimtoolazy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Liam is the solution to all of his problems as usual, M/M, Post-Canon, Theo is a mopey twat bucket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughimtoolazy/pseuds/ughimtoolazy
Summary: After the dust is settled from the battle, Theo has to leave. He has to. Maybe.





	Maybe.

Theo could feel the soil, twigs and dried leaves within the mix, through his jeans, poking at his legs, as he sat criss crossed on the forest floor. He leaned back against his truck’s tire, wondering what he was still doing here, why he hadn’t gotten up and left as soon as he could.

_You know why. Don’t act like you don’t._

He dug his palms further into the the ground, feeling the dirt creep up into his fingernails and stubbornly stay there. Theo suddenly wished he had the same willpower, the want to stay, the need to firmly plant his feet and refuse to leave. But, alas, that’s not who he is. It’s in his bones to run at a given chance, and now is his chance. Yet here he was, moping on the forest floor. Why wasn’t he moving?

Maybe it was because this time he had nowhere to run to. Maybe it was because he’s tired, tired of surviving and his body would rather just stop. Maybe, maybe for once he’d like a reason to actually live instead. And maybe his stupid heart had latched on to a string of hope that he had finally found one. But those were all maybes that his mind had made up on its way down into the existential spiral it was having currently.

He huffed, grabbing at some of the soil, before lifting his hand and letting it fall between his fingers, doing it again and again. The repetitive motion helped, bringing him back, out of the all consuming mind warp he had been in. And he remembered what he needed to do. What he needed to do was get off his ass and get moving. That’s how you survive.

Theo let out a final sigh, before moving to get up, when he heard another heart beat. His nose immediately perked up. He silently cursed for being so caught up in himself to not notice someone until now. As if summoned by his thoughts of him, Liam popped up from behind a tree, hands casually tucked into his pockets, like he always took evening strolls into the forest. He gave Theo a small smile, before plopping down in front of him to mimic his position, placing his hands in his lap, blue eyes wide and glowing, like he was some kid and Theo held all the answers he was looking for.

“Thought I’d find you here,” he said once he was comfortable. “You weren’t at the pack meeting, ya know?”

Theo could almost physically feel his defenses go up. “Astute observation skills as always, Liam,” he snarled back. Liam’s nose twitched at his bitter tone, as it always did when they bickered. Theo put it on the list of things that were annoyingly endearing about him.

“What I meant was,” Liam started again, no longer looking at Theo. “ _Why_ weren’t you there?”

Theo let out a chuckle at that; Liam was so ridiculous sometimes. “Why would I be there?” He taunted back, poking at Liam’s knee with his foot. Liam took that as an invitation to scoot in closer so that their knees were touching. It was not.

“But I thought,” Liam trailed off, a pout forming on his lips. He was one of those people that looked unfairly adorable when upset.

“You thought what?” Theo raised an eyebrow, as Liam hesitated.

“I thought this is what you wanted.” He looked back up at Theo, eyes wide and expectant.

“What?”

“A pack,” Liam clarified, looking more and more nervous by the second. “I thought you wanted a pack.”

“Liam,” Theo sighed, twisting his dirty fingers together. “I don’t think anyone besides you thinks I’m pack.”

His eyebrows knitted together. “Is that why you didn’t come?” He asked earnestly. “Because you thought no one wanted you to?”

It was Theo’s turn to hesitate. “No, not really. I don’t care what they think.” Liam was still staring at him, searching for answers. “I was about to leave actually,” he finally admitted.

“Leave?” The way Liam tilted his head made him look too much like a puppy for Theo to do little else but nod. “Beacon Hills?” Theo nodded again. “Where are you going?”

Theo shrugged. “I’m not quite sure yet.”

“Then why are you leaving?”

He couldn’t stand looking at a pouty Liam any longer and instead turned to speak to the trees. “Because.” Theo paused to lick at his lips, his mouth suddenly inexplicably dry. “You don’t need me anymore.”

“What does that even mean?” Liam’s harsh tone surprised Theo enough, for him to turn back to give him a pointed look, eyebrow raised, ready for a fight. “That’s not a reason!” Liam slammed his fist into the ground, his eyes glowing with a fierceness that Theo could only wish to ever be passionate enough to have.

“I don’t need a reason to leave,” Theo says back, tone just as sharp as the words felt in his mouth. I just need one to stay, he finished silently in his head. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Liam’s glare hardened. “You’re right. I don’t.”

“At least you’re admitting it this time,” Theo added, unhelpfully.

“You’re such an asshole,” Liam growled. “Why can’t you just stay? It’s safe here.”

“You don’t need me,” Theo repeated.

“So?” He looked more confused than ever, gripping at both of Theo’s knees. He tried not flinck as Liam’s nails dug into his skin. “Why does matter?”

He placed his hands on top of Liam’s, trying to relax him before he managed to actually rip out a chunk of Theo’s leg. “Because that’s what this,” he gestures between them, “is, that’s all this is. We’re only together when we need each other, right? You and your pack don’t need me anymore, so I don’t need to be here. I don’t have anything or anyone here for-”

Theo didn’t get to finish before he got a lapful of Liam and a faceful of Liam’s fist.

“What the fuck!” He yelped, clutching at his jaw. “What the hell was that for?” Liam leaned in, gripping the front of Theo’s shirt, slamming a fist into the side of his truck. Theo winced, that was definitely leaving a dent.

“You’re such an asshole,” Liam growled again.

“I didn’t even do anything!”

“Yes. You did,” Liam huffed. “Why the hell do you always act like no one cares about you?”

Theo looked around, confused, not sure what to say. “Because they don’t,” he said slowly, to which Liam growled.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about, but I care about you,” he said defiantly, apparently not at all affected by their close proximity. “I thought you’d understand that after everything.” His voice was suddenly smaller as he ducked his head, refusing to look at Theo.

“Liam.” Theo nudged his leg up, making the werewolf bounce in his lap. It didn’t make him look up. “We aren’t in danger. You don’t have to worry about me anymore.”

“We don’t need to be in danger for me to care about you.” Liam found his confidence again as he glared fiercely at Theo in a way that made him want to believe every beautiful world tumbling from his mouth. “It’s not that I have to, or that I need you here. I just want you to stay. Why is that so hard for you to understand?”

Theo felt all the breath get punched out of him. He couldn’t remember the last time- if there even was a last time- that someone had wanted him, had willingly admitted to wanting him. He had no idea what to do, staring at Liam, who twitched nervously under his silent gaze. Here, sitting on his lap, was a reason to stay, to live. So why was he just sitting here still?

Liam answered that question for him as he placed his hand over Theo’s heart, feeling it pump wildly. “You’re nervous,” he said, rubbing his thumb into his chest. “You don’t need to be. You don’t need to run. You can stay. If that's what you want. You can say you want to stay, Theo." Liam's word vomit was almost as cute as his pout and it took Theo a moment to register what exactly he meant. He wanted him to choose. He was giving him a chance to want. Theo was allowed to want, deserved to want. The weight of it hit him like a truck. He met Liam's eyes, wide and honest and everything good, and he knew it never was a choice.

"I want to stay." His voice echoed in the clearing and his mind. Liam gave him the smallest, sweetest smile he had ever seen.

"Yeah?"

Theo nodded. "I want to stay," he repeated, and then feeling bolder. "With you, for you."

"Yeah?" It was like that's all Liam could say, like he was putting all his effort into smiling. "What else?"

And suddenly, with a beautiful person, like Liam, egging him on, Theo couldn't stop the words from spilling from his lips. "I want to finish high school." He watched Liam's eyebrows jump at the sudden claim and continued. "I want to go to college. I want to be a teacher. I want to be a husband. I want to be a dad. I want to have a life. I want to- I want-"

_I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you everyday for the rest of my life._

But the words finally met their limit, and Theo let out a strangled choke as Liam leaned in closer, noses practically touching. Theo could make out his individual eyelashes and the rim of his iris and the freckles across his nose and wow if he thought Liam was beautiful from far away it was nothing in comparison to how he looked right now, hovering so close.

"What else do you want, Theo?" Liam whispered. He could feel every word against his lips.

"I want to-" Theo trailed off once more, and decided fuck it. He's going for what he wants, for once, and pressed his lips harshly to Liam's.

 Liam sighed happily, as if to say _finally_. There were a million things to focus on at once. Liam's hands in his hair. Liam's skin, so soft, beneath his fingers, as he rucked up his shirt. Liam's tongue, confident, as it made swipes against the roof of his mouth. Liam, digging his way into Theo's heart and refusing to budge. But all Theo could really think was that he made the right choice. Liam was a reason to stay,

_~~Maybe.~~ Definitely._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first adventure into the thiam fandom, so hi everyone!
> 
> (This was also written on my phone in like an hour so please forgive all my mistakes.)


End file.
